Penn Zero
Penn Zero is the protagonist of the Disney XD animated series Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. A student at Middleburg Central High, he also works daily as a part-time hero. Background Penn Zero obtained the job as part-time hero when his parents, Brock and Vonnie Zero, found themselves trapped in the "Most Dangerous World Imaginable", with no way to escape but enough experience to stay alive. From then on, he lived with his Aunt Rose and Uncle Chuck, and could communicate with his parents via the Multi Universe Hologram Uplink (MUHU). As a part-time hero working for Phyllis, he is joined by his best school friends Boone and Sashi to hop through dimensions using the Multi Universe Transprojector to foil the plans of his art teacher Rippen and the Principal Larry. Relationships Sashi Calling her the smartest and toughest of girls, Penn appreciates Sashi's friendship and assistance. He relies on Sashi heavily when it comes to pulling off complicated tasks like retrieving the magic sword and escaping the prison cage in "North Pole Down". Whenever Sashi's being more aggressive, Penn is terrified by her, like when she wasn't pleased with his trick in dodgeball in "3 Big Problems", but at other times he enjoys making fun of her like when she gets a silly form or he's not fazed by it. He calls her out for being so violent, stubborn, and a bit crazy in "The Princess Most Fair", but when she admits she feels left out of Penn and Boone's close bond, he reassures her that she is the glue to the group, keeping the team on the rails. Boone His best friend. Phyllis Rippen Principal Larry In Rip-Penn, Penn loses his temper larry taking about pinwheel story. Trivia *Penn sleeps with a teddy bear, as revealed in "The Princess Most Fair". *In "The Old Old West", Penn is shown to be able to fix his scooter while talking to his parents. *In "I'm Super!", Penn reveals that he had always wanted to be a superhero since he was six years old. *It's revealed that in "The Ripple Effect", his family has never failed a single mission, hence why their last name is Zero. *As shown in "Rip-Penn", whenever he loses his patience, he loses his temper as well. **Also in the same episode, it's revealed that he is afraid of sock puppets and dying (with the latter being developed after nearly dying in "Totally Into Your Body"). *In Lady Starblaster revealed that Penn is a talented dancer. *In "Zap One", it's revealed that he initially wore a blue-green sweater before he had his trademark shirt and fake chain mail mesh, which were gifts that he found from his parents after his first mission. Moreover, his MUHU was also a gift from them. Gallery Penn Zero poster.jpg Penn Knight.png Penn Santa.png Penn PJs.png Penn as Aladan.png Penn expired milk.png Penn Cowboy.png Penn Merman.png Penn stuffed rabbit.png Penn Track Uniform.png Penn Super Super.png Penn Green People.png Penn Brainz burger employee.png Penn as Admiral.png Penn as Goobert.png Penn Jones.png Penn as the mask archer.png Penn the Actor.png Penn as a Monster.png Penn as a Choco trunk.png vlcsnap-2015-03-31-15h15m40s625.png Penn a Female Princess.png Penn the Monster Hunter.png Penn Hue.png Patient Penn.png Renegade (penn).png Dr. Penn.png penn wearing tights.png Super Spy Penn Zero.png Penn Rabbit Barbarian.png Detective Penn.png Disney XD Hero Trip - Penn Zero.png|Penn Zero as he appears in the Disney XD game Hero Trip Pirate Penn.png Penn the Mouse.png Penn Wrestler Fairy.png Penn Automaton.png Penn's Ghost.png King Papyron Penn.png Penn Peaceful Villager.png Penn Zero Clown.jpg tumblr_inline_ns05fq70rL1rij3cw_1280.jpg 59d.jpg 486009848.jpg Penn Zero Robot.jpg 486009876.jpg Anime Penn Zero.jpg Mr. Wright.jpg Penn and Sashi kiss.jpeg|Penn and Sashi share their first kiss in the series finale, "At The End of the Worlds" Penn Training Suit.png Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Mermen Category:Clowns Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Monsters Category:Elephants Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Police officers Category:Princesses Category:Transformed characters Category:Dragons Category:Scientists Category:Singing Characters Category:Plants Category:Rabbits Category:Detectives Category:Toys Category:Students Category:Warriors Category:Dancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Giants Category:Fairies Category:Mice Category:Spirits Category:Robots Category:Lovers Category:Soldiers Category:Parents